Hero
by bobbles34
Summary: Today, he was her hero. Today, she also realizes who he is to her. Bosami. Post finale, Bosami one shot


Author's note: I love Bosami, and that moment he saved her from her own father sealed the deal. Warning. there are spoilers. :)

Read and review guise. Cause I love you :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. Bryke does. All hail the creators!

Hero

All was quiet on the home front. They managed to find Iroh without difficulty. How he managed to hang on for that long surprised Asami. He was inside, talking to his great-aunt, dad, and uncle with glee. Korra rode out to find Tahno, keeping her promise to him and making sure he was still alive. And to return his bending. Mako didn't agree much with it, but Korra had promised and so he let her go.

It wasn't easy to watch him be in love with someone else. Her heart felt sore, but she was proud of them both. He managed to grow up, and she managed to stay true to herself and her city. And her friends. She was no longer resentful to Korra, and was extremely proud to be called her friend.

And Bolin. She hadn't talked to him since Korra came back without her bending, and she wasn't sure why. She hadn't thanked him for saving her. Or his kindness to her. Or smiling that smile even though she didn't want it. Or making her laugh even though he shouldn't. Maybe she was a bit embarrassed at hugging him the way she did, as though she was scared for her life. Holding his hand in that cell, worried for their lives, and Korra and Mako's, and Republic City as a whole. The thought of him made her blush.

Was it because he saved your life? Her conscience asked her, and she blushed even more. She did NOT have a saving people thing. She wasn't like most girls she knew, who would swoon over a hero. And Bolin of the Fire Ferrets to beat it all.

"Mr. Sato, you are a terrible father." She thought she would be dead by her own father, and there he came bursting in, strong and powerful and more beautiful than he had ever been in the arena.

Asami was becoming more and more flustered with every thought. Asami Sato did not do flustered. What was this comedic, cute young man doing to her. She hadn't even been flustered around Mako.

"Hey pretty lady! How goes it?" Speaking of…flustered.

"Oh hey Bolin! Um. Did you enjoy dinner? I bet Bumi and Iroh were a blast to be around."

Too high pitched Asami. He's going to notice something's up. Why does he have to be so perceptive?

"They were! Especially Bumi. He can do this thing with his nose that absolutely awesome! And- okay, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your all flustered! Did I interrupt the thought train?" Bolin asked, narrowing his eyes and leaned closer to Asami. Her stomach dropped, and she just stared back.

"Kinda. It's okay though. It's nice having you around." Oh Asami, what did you just say?

Bolin beamed.

Asami heart warms. Why couldn't Korra see how beautiful this man was?

"At least you like having me around. Was kinda feeling all third wheelish. Glad we got to kick some butt together. But, Mako and Korra are the true heroes. I'm not a hero. You did great though! You were soooo great, handling Mr. Sato like that. Beautiful! Even if he was about to kill. OH- too soon? I'm sorry. Shutting up now."

Asami stared at him in amazement. Did he just say he wasn't a hero? Or that no one likes having him around?

"Bolin." Bolin turned to her, and to his surprise, he found her smiling.

"I love having you around, everyone does. You're a like light in a dark place. You have great earthbending skills, and you're very smart. Your smile makes me smile. And who said you weren't a hero?"

Asami touched face, the coolness of his skin made her spine tingle. She caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"You were my hero today. Everyday. You're no Mako, but I think Bolin is pretty amazing. Defending my honor like you always do, being my side. By everyone side. Don't underestimate yourself. Your not just comic relief, you know. Not to me. You never were." Asami kept talking, putting her hand down, looking away, admitting to herself as well as Bolin how she felt. She loved Mako, this was true. But there was a dark place there since the day she met Korra, when she realized that there might be someone with hold on his heart. But Bolin. She say nothing but light, nothing but care. Mako was a great guy, but he belonged with a girl who disrupted his calm egoistic self. Asami wasn't that person. Bolin, she realized, needed a girl to treat him with care and keep him grounded.

Was that person her?

Was this too soon?

Did she just say that out loud?

She covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I-"

She felt her face being pulled forward, and his lips were tugging at hers and then capturing them. Like he captured her heart. He was so soft and delightful. She just wanted him to be hers. She had no questions about his intentions, and they weren't even dating. This man was going to do things to her heart. He already was.

They broke for air. "Asami, I'm not the greatest guy in the world. I say the wrong things, I don't take things seriously enough, and I make jokes at the wrong time. But for you, I would battling any villian and run through the depths of the world to save you if you needed it. Because you're absolutely worth it. You're so wonderful it makes me want to make you smile. You don't have any idea how hurt I was to see you hurting over Mako and Korra. I realized I could give you more. I came more and more open to the fact that it could be me and you, you know? I'm glad you feel the same. I'm going to make you happy, I promise." He put his hands up as a salute and she could feel warmth flowing through her body. That was her hero.

Yes, he was her's.


End file.
